


Little Brothers

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Mycroft-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets lost. Of course his big brother has to go find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 'Getting Lost' square on my trope bingo card for the Let's Write Sherlock challenge. It's a 221b, because I had difficulty filling this one, but I might come back to it later.

_It was typical, really_ , Mycroft thought, sighing. Sherlock decided to wander off on his own, so of course Mycroft needed to follow him. Their parents wouldn’t be happy if he let his two year old brother get lost, after all. The only problem was that now they were both lost. It was their first time visiting London, and while both brothers were interested, especially in the amount of people there were for them to deduce, right now they needed to find their way back to the hotel before their parents noticed.

“Why did you even wander away from them in the first place,” Mycroft grumbled, huffing as he shifted Sherlock in his arms. The little boy had gotten tired a few streets back, so Mycroft was forced to carry him if he wanted to get them home any time soon.

It took another hour before he found his way back to the hotel, Sherlock sleeping in his arms. “You have a knack for getting lost,” he muttered, heading straight for the nearest chair and sitting down. He would carry Sherlock up to their room in a minute. “I’m going to have to memorize a map before we come back if you are going to keep doing this.” He wasn’t going to get lost again. “Honestly, the trouble caused by little brothers.”


End file.
